saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Blood (Neji)
The Knights of the Blood (血盟騎士団, Ketsumei Kishidan), otherwise known as the Knights of the Blood Oath or simply KoB, is the strongest clearing guild in Sword Art Online and one of the strongest and most diverse interracial guilds in ALfheim Online. Founded on December 1, 2022, by Illyasviel, the girl who would be later known and feared as the Queen of Two Spears, the KoB was a guild that accepted many players. As of SAO's Endgame, November 27, 2024, the KoB had a final headcount of 97. Symbol The symbol of the KoB is a cross and their coat of arms is crimson, similar to the historic Knights Templar. Background Illya and Quartz decided to found a guild together. On December 1, they began recruiting members. By the 14th, their guild had grown to 30 members. Illya discovered the identity of her sister and kept the KoB close to her. She blatantly stated that she created the KoB just to protect her sister, to which Shiki responds with indifference. Chronology ''Sword Art Online: Reversal Rewind'' Chaos Labyrinth Arc Project Dreamscape Arc Fairy Dance Arc Base Up until Floor 47, the KoB had no guild headquarters since Illya didn't deem any of the previous floor worthy of building her headquarters. She was tempted to build on Floor 22 but changed her mind. Floria became her base until the server-wide glitch on Floor 75. The teleport gate on Floor 76 didn't allow any teleportation to lower floors and so (he had replaced Illya as commander since Floor 50, although he could just be considered a figurehead since Illya was the one who did the commander job) made the only town on Floor 75, Arc Sophia, the headquarters of the KoB. Arc Sophia also became the base for all other surviving guilds. Known Members Sword Art Online *Illyasviel - Founder and Commander; stepped down to vice-commander after the Floor 50 boss battle (although she still exerted full control over her guild) *Quartz - Co-Founder and Vice-Commander; stepped down to Chief Strategist on Floor 32, giving his position to Yuurei *Yuurei - Member; rose to Vice-Commander position on Floor 32; stepped down to Assistant Chief Strategist after Floor 50 (same case with Illya) * - Member; killed by Shiota on Floor 65 after a major battle between the Laughing Coffin and the KoB guilds *Shiki - Honorary member; forced to fully enter after losing a First Strike Duel with Heathcliff on Floor 55 * - Commander Figure; SAO's final boss *Asano - Member; Resident Blacksmith *Nautilus - Member *Yuna - Member *Rain - Member *Sachi - Member; joined after losing her guildmates in a trap on the 22nd floor *Philia - Member; joined after successfully returning from the Hollow Area after months of accidental imprisonment *Leafa - Member; joined immediately after meeting Shiki *Sinon - Member; joined to avoid other guilds ALfheim Online *Illyasviel - Founder and Commander *Quartz - Co-Founder and Vice-Commander *Kirei - Member; Chief Strategist *Tiffany - Member; Leader of tanking party *Shiki - Member; joins officially in ALO *Asano - Member; Resident Blacksmith *Eiji - Member *Yuna - Member *Tomoe - Member *Rain - Member *Philia - Member *Leafa - Member *Sinon - Member Notable Achievements *Its members obtained the most LABs (Last Attack Bonuses) of all the other Guilds (84) *Soloed through Floors 76-79 with just eight party members (Shiki, Kirei, Illya, Quartz, Rain, Leafa, Sinon, and Asano) Trivia *This guild is essential to Izumi's fanfiction. Category:SAO Guild Category:ALO Guild